


I Hate High School

by stevebarnessss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Howard is an a+ father (NOT), M/M, Multi, Platonic Stucky, Rhodes and Bucky are the only responsible ones, Tony Stark and Peter are brothers, a lot of sciencebros, i just want some wholesome Thorbruce and Stoney, kinda groupchat-ish along with real life, soft high schoolers, the avengers are trouble makers, there isn’t enough high school avenger fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebarnessss/pseuds/stevebarnessss
Summary: After a few run in’s with vice principle Coulson six students are sent to detention and two of the detention monitors are close friends. The detention students all make emends and become friends.Long story short High school sucks, the eight friends like to cause mischief as they try to find out who they are before college and boy oh boy do they love making each other confused with their feelings during parties.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was going normal at most but vice principle Coulson was being a bitch, or that was Tony’s words. Coulson had caught Tony and Bruce smoking pot in the bathrooms and expressed his anger in the two as he gave them detention. The two stoners only laughed as they walked off to detention, clearly unbothered and were expecting it. 

Once the two arrived they were met with six familiar faces. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton who both looked like they had gotten in a fight, Thor Odinson who was leaning back in his chair sleeping, Steve Rogers was chatting with James Barnes, and finally Rhodey who just shook his head at Tony and Bruce. 

“Again?” Rhodey asked, annoyance in his voice. Tony only smiled at his friend as he finger gunned him. 

“You know it Rhodes, Coulson has been on my ass for days, who knew it only took him catching me smocking some pot to throw me in detention again!” Tony exclaimed wrapping an arm around Rhodey. 

Rhodey only scoffed as he shoved Tony away lightly. Bruce only leaned against the door frame yawning. “Coulson really needs to learn how to stop being so uptight” Bruce agreed with Tony. 

“Thank you Brucie!” Tony exclaimed clasping his hands together catching the attention of everybody in the room and causing Thor to startled awake and fall from his chair. Bruce bit back a laugh. Tony then turned to Rhodey. “Bruce here gets it” Tony said. 

Rhodey stared at Tony with a blank face. “He’s stoned” Rhodey stated. Bruce bursted out laughed and Tony looked at Bruce with a faked pain look. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Bruce” Tony pouted. Bruce just continued laughing soon Bruce’s laughter died down and Tony leaned on Bruce’s shoulder. “So what are you all in here for?” Tony asked cocking his head to the side, avoiding Bruce’s head. 

“Got into a fight with Rumlow, he was annoying the crap outta me” Natasha grumbled. Bucky raised a brow at his girlfriend. 

“What did he do?” Bucky asked. 

Natasha looked over at Bucky. “Kept bumping into me in the Hallways” Natasha said. 

“I took my hearing aids out as the teacher was shouting me because I supposedly cheated, she started signing to me threatening send me to the office” Clint said. 

Steve gave Clint a confused look. “That’s not so bad” Steve said. 

“I closed my eyes then flipped her off.” That sent Tony into a spiral of laughter. 

“To be fair mine was ridiculous, some guy was annoying Carol Danvers and she was pissed at him, I knew Carol could take him down easily but then her uncle Nick Fury would be pissed at her so I punched him and Coulson saw” Thor shrugged. 

“What about student role model here?” Tony asked cocking a brow at Steve as he walked foreword. “What did you do?” He asked. 

“Some junior was picking on a freshman so when the junior didn’t listen to me telling him to back off, I simply knocked some sense into him. Literally” Steve shrugged.

“Bullshit!” Bucky exclaimed. “You punched that kid right square in the jaw without any warnings given because the freshman looked like it was gonna cry” Bucky said. 

Steve turned to Bucky. “What part of ‘I’m a student role model’ do you not understand?” Steve asked throwing a scrunched up ball of paper at Bucky who laughed. 

“Okay so Thor and Steve have an unreasonable reason to be here” Clint pointed out. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Thanks for stating the obvious bird brain” Tony retorted making Clint purse out his lips in annoyance. 

The next hour seemed to go one forever for the eight students who chatted throughout the time as Rhodey and Bucky seemed to not really care about their detention duties. 

Fury later came in giving them a long talk, that seemed to send Thor right back asleep, about being good role models for the younger kids. Tony blew a raspberry stating: “those old whippersnappers ain’t gonna’ learn nothing from us old folks!” trying to imitate an old man that caused the group to erupt into laughter. 

Fury only frowned and gave Tony an after school for tomorrow leading the brunet to groan. 

Once the, now dubbed friends, left the school they had traded numbers as Bruce muttered something about how the school is gonna have to deal with eight new crackheads. 

Tony, who was still stoned, decided to name the group of friends the ‘Avengers’ stating how they at least avenged something to get into detention. Steve only stared at him. “Smoking pot isn’t avenging anything” Steve said. 

“It was avenging my dignity, Rogers” Tony argued.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night aside from the rain pouring outside. Bruce was still confused on to why Tony had left in a hurry but it was fast enough that he forgot an umbrella. Bruce was sitting on the couch in their shared apartment as music blasted in his ears as he tried finishing up his homework seeing as detention had taken up most of the day.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and rested his head on the couch. Pounding was heard on the door making Bruce jump up. He got up groggily and opened the door as Peter Benjamin Stark stumbled into the room and a pissed Tony entered behind him.

Peter had looked like a kicked puppy, flinching whenever thunder was heard and when the door was slammed shut, he also had a cut on his cheek and a busted lip, and bloodshot eyes. Tony had a red mark on his face and a cut on his forehead.

“What happened?” Bruce asked walking over to the couch and slumped on it. Peter just stood in the corner shivering and wouldn’t budge.

“Oh, you know just had a run in with homophobic Howard!” Tony exclaimed throwing his hands up. “Howard found out about Peter being Bi so instead of talking Howard had a fucking tantrum! He started throwing shit and when I got there he punched Peter and when I shouted at the old man to stop he slapped me” Tony said as he walked over to the closet to grab a towel. He then threw it over at Peter along with a blanket.

“Jesus Christ” Bruce muttered running his hands down his face. Bruce then looked over at Peter. “The kid looks a bit shaken up, but I guess that’s what happens when your old man yells at you and gets violent as well” Bruce said.

“I can’t-WE can’t just leave him with Howard, and we cant go to the police about this because, one, Howard could bribe them and, two, they could send me and Peter to the boys home” Tony said. “He has to stay with us” Tony said.

Bruce nodded. “Peter” Bruce called out softly. Peter looked over at him. “You don’t mind staying with me and Tony for a bit do ya?” He asked.

Peter shook his. “Not at all” Peter said his voice cracking.

“Come on Pete, I’ll show you, your room” Tony said. Peter stood up and walked along with Tony.

Bruce just stayed sitting on the couch. “Yeah no, I’ll call the others and tell them you’re brother is staying over at our place so they don’t panic when they see Peter” Bruce muttered reaching over for his phone.

 

BRUCIE BEAR  
okay so no one panic  
8:45pm

STOVE  
Oh god, what did you and Tony do this time?  
8:46pm

BRUICE BEAR  
I said don’t fucking panic, Rogers.  
8:46pm

STOVE  
I’m not panicking, I’m just asking what did you and Tony do this time.  
8:46pm

AUSTRALIA HOTTIE  
I believe you’re the one panicking Bruce  
8:47pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
a bit but that’s not the case. so uhm Tony’s little brother Peter is gonna be staying with us so if any of you see a short brown haired freshman with a onesie walking around mine and Tony’s apartment, it’s Peter.  
8:47pm

MARIDA  
lmao!! can’t wait to traumatize the kid about junior year  
8:48pm

NATASHA  
Clint. . .  
8:48pm

MARIDA  
lmao!! can’t wait to NOT traumatize the kid at ALL  
8:48pm

BUCKS BUT NOT REAL ONES  
is anyone curious as to why Peter’s staying at Tony and Bruce’s place???? Or just me???  
8:48pm

RICH BITCH  
Peter is staying with me and Bruce because Howard thought that Peter should adjust to living without him and my mom since he’s almost eighteen  
8:49pm

RHODES  
why didn’t anyone inform me my favorite Stark is at Bruce and Tony’s??? I’m On my way!  
RHODES  
omw** fucking autocorrect can’t do shit right  
8:49pm

RICH BITCH  
first of all, it hurts that I’m not my best friends favorite Stark. Second of all, the autocorrect has saved my life on multiple occasions  
8:50pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
like what?? It saying duck instead of fuck when texting your dad and then telling him your were using text to speech and saw a duck???  
BRUCIE BEAR  
You’re smart but honestly you can be a real dumbass  
8:51pm

RICH BITCH  
now my roommate is fucking bullying me. . .this is a hate crime  
8:51pm

[ RICH BITCH had invited A LITERAL BABY to THE  
AVENGERS ]

RICH BITCH  
Peter please. . . please tell the others to stop picking on your big brother :(  
8:52pm

A LITERAL BABY  
lmao y’all can proceed :)  
8:52pm

RICH BITCH  
D:  
8:53pm

MARIDA  
lmfaooooo! Peter’s my fav Stark now  
8:53pm

RHODES  
stay back, slut  
8:53pm

A LITERAL BABY  
hi Rhodey!!!!! :DDDDD  
8:54pm

RHODES  
hi Pete! :))  
8:54pm

RICH BITCH  
my best friend. . . stolen by my brother. . . the betrayal  
8:56pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
never thought I’d have a kid with Tony but here we are  
:/  
8:57pm

RICH BITCH  
you love me :)  
8:57pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
I love our new son. . . you? Kinda  
8:58pm

RICH BITCH  
yo wtf Pete, why you stealing all my friends?  
8:58pm

A LITERAL BABY  
:D  
8:59pm

RICH BITCH  
okay I can see why. . .  
9:01pm

STOVE  
go tf sleep everyone!!!  
STOVE  
oh. . . hi Peter, did you finish your art assignment?  
9:02pm

A LITERAL BABY  
yep sure did :D also thanks for the Flash fiasco earlier and sorry for getting you in detention :(  
9:03pm

STOVE  
don’t worry about it, but if that Kid gives you any trouble tell me or Tony about it, okay?  
9:04pm

A LITERAL BABY  
okay! :DDD  
9:06pm

RICH BITCH  
. . . How about we continue this tomorrow??? I really don’t feel like shouting at Steve and Peter via text rn, and Rhodey keeps sending me private messages telling me to go to sleep or he’ll disable DUM-E which I disapprove of!!!  
9:07pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
>:( Don’t you even THINK about shutting off mine and Tony’s first son Rhodes!!!  
9:07pm

AUSTRALIAN HOTTIE  
Bruce if thou does not go to bed, I shall help Rhodey with his plan with DUM-E and I mean it  
9:07pm

BRUCIE BEAR  
>:((  
9:08pm

RICH BITCH  
I just heard Bruce mumbling angrily about something before going into his room. . . Anyways night!  
9:09pm

A LITERAL BABY  
goodnight! :)  
9:10pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this too short??? I feel like it was too short,,if it was I’m sorry :(((


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora’s throwing a party durning Thanos’s absence and Tony and Peter agree, along with their friends, to go to the place to trash it. Not knowing that they’re both going.

Tony woke up to the sound of birds chirping and his annoying alarm and the bright sunlight shinning through his blinds. Tony sat up before groggily walking towards his closet and picking out an AC/DC shirt and black ripped jeans. 

After putting on his clothes and splashing water into his face he walked out into the kitchen to find Bruce sitting at the table scrolling on his phone and Peter eating cereal. Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. “Mornin’ squirt, Mornin’ Brucie” Tony mumbles before grabbing himself the pot full of coffee and pouring himself a cup as he hopped on top of the counter. 

“Morning Tones” Peter and Bruce said. Peter sounded energetic while Bruce’s voice sounded monotone and tired. Had Bruce not get enough sleep? ‘Well there goes DUM-E’ Tony thought to himself taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Alright party people, we got, what? Thirty? Thirty five minutes till we gotta head to school, so I want you” Tony pointed at Peter. “To make sure you got all your stuff ready especially that art assignment Rogers was talking about, and Bruce” Tony said making Bruce turn to him. “For the love of god look more awake or sound more awake or we’ll have to program DUM-E again” Tony said. 

Peter put his bowl near the sink before running towards his room and coming out with his backpack and a folder in his hand. Bruce set his phone in his pocket as he grabbed the car keys. “I’m driving since Tony drives like an absolute mad man” Bruce said. 

Tony scoffed. “You hit a speed bump at full speed and suddenly nobody trusts you with your own car” Tony muttered. “Whatever let’s go” Tony said. 

 

Once Bruce, Tony, and Peter arrived they spotted the Avengers waiting at the schools entrance chatting. “Hey!” Tony shouted catching the groups attention. 

Natasha leaned on Clint. “You must be Peter” She said looking down at freshman. 

Peter swallowed. Freshman’s had heard of Natasha Romanoff, a fierce senior who didn’t take anybody’s crap and could kill you with her pinky. “You’re like a legend” Peter breathed out blinking as if he had seen a person come out of a story book. 

Natasha looked over at Tony. “Your brother seems cool” Natasha said, making Peter’s eyes light up. 

“I don’t know how but he really does look like the smiling emoticon” Clint said. “Clint Barton, the only reason why I haven’t heard about you is because whenever Tony gets too annoying and I’m tired I turn off my hearing aids” Clint explained. 

Tony looked at him. “Is that why you never did shit with all those group projects?” Tony asked. 

Clint shook his head. “Nah, I just didn’t want to do it” Clint said. 

“Just for the that the next time you end up in jail I am not bailing you out” Tony said making Peter look over at Clint. 

“You’ve been to jail?” Peter asked. 

Clint nodded. “Three times” He said. Peter was about to say something before he was cut off. 

“Peter!” 

The entire group watched as Peter light up as Ned Leeds stood outside the building. “There’s Ned, I uh, I hope you guys don’t mind if I-“ Peter featured towards Ned as if asking the group if he could leave. 

“Go on, Pete, and make sure you tell your boyfriend I said hi” Tony teased. 

Peter turned red. “Again, he’s not my boyfriend” Peter said before jogging towards Ned, the two already conversing with one another. 

Tony clasps his hands together. “So, what did we miss out on?” He asked. 

Steve handed a flier over towards Tony. “Some seniors are throwing some big party and Clint wants to take us there” The blond grumbled. 

Clint scoffed. “Dude lighten up, its almost the end of year-“ 

“It’s the middle of September” Rhodey argued, cutting off Clint. 

“Okay fine maybe it’s not the end of the year but it’s gonna be fun and the only fun we’ve had was in detention” Clint pointed out. 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. . . I mean I have to look after Peter and I don’t want him to know that his idol goes to parties, and cuts class to smoke pot” Tony said. 

“Gamora’s throwing the party since her step-dad, Thanos, left for the week for some anniversary” Clint said. “She doesn’t care if we mess the place up, she hates the guys guts.” 

Tony looked at the group. “Well why didn’t you lead with that?! I don’t care if there’s booze or not we’re gonna trash the shit outta that place, whose in?” Tony asked. 

“As long as we can trash the place” Natasha agreed. 

“If Nat’s in, I’m in” Bucky shrugged. 

The group was surprised that Steve didn’t try to tell them off. “Oh come on” Steve said as they looked at him with wide eyes. “It’s Thanos! Whose gonna miss this opportunity?” Steve said making them mutter small agreements. 

Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey later agreed. “Then it’s settled, on tonight we trash Thanos’s place” Tony said. “I’ll just tell Peter that Bruce and I are at a ‘study group’ and tell him he could invite his friends over, easy peasy” Tony said. 

 

Peter sighed as Michelle Jones handed him a flier. “What’s this?” Peter asked grabbing the paper. 

Michelle frowned at him. “Can you not read, doofus?” She joked. “Gamora, one of the seniors, is inviting the entire school minus the teachers to trash her step-dad’s place since he’s gone for the week” Michelle said. 

“We get to trash the most hated teachers of all time, and it’s Gamora the badass! Who wouldn’t go?” Ned asked. 

“Me” Peter said looking down at his friend. “Look I’ve just been kicked out of my parents place because I decided to come out and tell them I like guys and girls. Tony took me in along with his roommate Bruce and I don’t wanna mess things up” He said closing his locker door. 

Ned looked at Peter. “Dude you don’t have to get drunk and do some dumb shit all we can do without getting arrested is trash Thanos’s place. Remember when he failed you for a pop quiz you didn’t know about cause you were late?” Ned asked. 

Peter paused. “Yeah, okay, lets trash the douches place” He said making Michelle and Ned cheer. “But how will I tell Tony without making him and Bruce suspicious?” Peter asked. 

“Tell them I’m gonna pick you up and take you over to my place, we’ll trash the place along with the other students and then leave and get you back home before one in the morning. Kinda like Cinderella only you get an hour more and we’re trashing a place and there’s no Prince Charming just vengeance” Michelle summarized. 

Peter stayed silent staring at Michell. “Sounds legit” He shrugged as the three walked to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a challenge, throughout the book take a shot every time I have the Avengers become surprised that Steve isn’t that good of a goody-two-shoes

**Author's Note:**

> The freshman that was getting bullied was Peter ;) Also sorry this was so short, I’m kinda new to this :(


End file.
